1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an area of a display device is increased, a signal line is elongated, and accordingly resistance of the signal line is increased. As described above, if the resistance of the signal line is increased, a signal delay or a voltage drop may be generated, and to solve these problems, it is necessary to form the signal line using a material having low, resistivity. Accordingly, silver (Ag) as one among the materials having low resistivity may be used to form a wire such as a data line.
However, silver (Ag) ions may remain after the silver (Ag) is deposited and then spread in a boundary portion of an insulating layer disposed near the signal line, thereby causing a wiring short between adjacent signal lines.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.